Travelin' Soldier
by xomusic4lifexo
Summary: ONESHOT HHR SONGFIC Harry and Hermione are together. they bought a flat and are madly in love. They should be happy right? Wrong. Harry decides to finish off the War once and for all. Hermione lets him go and writes to him everyday. Then the unexpected h


Hey Hey everyone! Mia's back once again. Ok so my life has been like crazy lately. So my ex-friend said he was gonna commit suicide. He said it about 3 times and then when me n my friends tried to help him he got all pissed bout it and yea we later found out that he was kidding 2 outta the 3 times so yea we got really pissed at him. Then twice this week we were in lockdown cuz there were 2 bomb threats. Plus I went to Washington DC over spring break and I went to Hamilton, Ontario, Canada last weekend with my church for our dance competition/performance thingy… so yea my life has been hectic lately. And ya know I'm a Serbian girl so any Serbian orthodox or Greek orthodox person knows what a slava is so yea mine was yesterday and we had the guy half of my dance group so yea… pretty big party… so things have been really hectic and we have finals coming up in a few weeks so anyways…

DISCLAIMER: ok u know the routine this is the part where I confess that I own absolutely nothing… sad I know…

Me: I OWN HARRY POTTER! MWAHAHAHAHA DON'T DENY MY GREATNESS!

Petar: -**throws basketball at head-** Sorry, Marija. YOU DON'T OWN IT!

Me: Grr…

Ok now I'll shut up and on with the story!

**TRAVELIN' SOLDIER**

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

Harry sat in the kitchen of his flat. His girlfriend walked into the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with great concern. "I've got to finish this, Herms. I'm leaving tomorrow to find Voldemort and defeat him once and for all," Harry said. There was a moment of silence then Hermione spoke again. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

They walked around the park in silence. "Are you sure you have to go?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, 'Mione. If I don't, who will?" Harry responded. "I suppose you're right… but I'll miss you so much," said Hermione, wearily. Harry embraced Hermione. "Don't worry, hon. I'll write to you everyday. I love you." "I love you too."

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Hermione walked again in the park the day after Harry left. She stopped at her favorite tree. The very one she and Harry had carved their initials in. She leaned up against the tree and began to cry.

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

True to his word, Harry wrote Hermione a letter everyday. Every letter described his experiences traveling to find Voldemort and fighting Death Eaters. In his last letter he wrote, "When things are getting rough I think of our walk in the park and I close my eyes and see your beautiful smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while. I love you, my 'Mione. Love, Harry."

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
_

Hermione just stared at the last few lines of the letter. She couldn't believe what might happen to Harry. She knew, though, that is would be too dangerous for her to go. She started to cry as she always did when his letters came.

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
_

Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny had convinced Hermione to go to a Quidditch game with them on Friday. When they got there, the Minister of Magic said, "Folks, will you please bow you heads while I read a list of brave men and women who have perished in the war?" He read the unusually long list. The final name was read. Harry Potter.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Harry had a wonderful funeral service and a proper burial. Hermione was grief-stricken for a while, but she remembered that Harry died the way he wanted to: defending the wizarding world.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

**THE END**

So? Good? Bad? I wrote this on the bus to Hamilton and I was listening to this song and I was inspired. But Petar and everyone else were doing other things so yea I wrote this all in 2 hours.. Please please please R&R!

Peace Out!

--Marija--


End file.
